Flames and the Feral
As a young woman walked the length of the Seireitei, she felt a strange presence near her. "Hmm... I'm sure it's nothing." she thought to herself as he continued her walk. A young man with wildly spiked brown hair walked away from the training grounds. He'd just returned from a sparring session with his little brother. Suddenly, he stopped and took a look around. "Now that's new." He thought, sensing a presence he hadn't felt before nearby. Continuing her walk, Tsume became uneasy. "This presence is getting closer. I may have a fight about to start." she thought, preparing herself for the possible battle. Easing his hand on his zanpakutō for easy withdrawal, Tyrell glanced left and right. "That presence is close... too close." He walked towards it, not really sure what to expect. He steeled himself and turned the corner along his path. Tsume, slightly shocked by the man turning the corner, jumped back. "Who are you and why did you startle me?!" she asked, her eyes narrowed. Tyrell leapt back himself and after seemingly gathering himself and calming down, he heaved a sigh... and then his right eye started twitching. "Startle you? What about me?" He asked, slightly on edge. "You? You're a man, why should a man get startled? I'm the woman here! You're suppose to be asking if I'm alright!" Tsume replied, her temper slowly rising. Tyrell looked at the woman with a dumb expression. "Well, are you alright?" He asked, a fool grin on his face. "When you leap back and shout at a guy, we tend to get a little jumpy... especially when you've got a sister like mine." He said, voice nearly a whisper. "Well, how 'bout you make it up to me with a little spar? I haven't battled in awhile and I feel like I'm getting rusty. I'll make it worth your while." Tsume said, giving Tyrell a flirtatious look. "Now who could say no to that?" He thought before nodding his head in agreement. "I think I'd like that," He smiled and adopted a ready stance, favoring defense. "Ladies first," Tyrell said, his tone pleased, "But no holding back." "Heh. Of course." Tsume replied, appearing several paces behind her opponent. "I just hope you can keep up." she teased. Tyrell smiled and began spinning his zanpakutō in his hand. "Oh, I think I'll keep up." he said, leaping forward without shunpo to close the distance. "I hate shunpo," He said, landing lightly at Tsume's back. Giving her a look over his shoulder, the brown-haired Shinigami leapt skywards, a fool grin on his face. "Like I said, ladies make the first move." "Heh, I'm afraid that you're mistaken. I did not use Shunpō either." Without any word, Tsume placed her gauntlet on her arm and lunged towards her adversary. Tyrell was liking her more with every passing second. "Wow," He said, managing to block the strike using the flat side of his zanpakutō. Sparks flew and his smile only deepened! "Your strong! A girl after my own heart," He said, moving to the side and letting her lunge past him. He moved quickly after recovering, looking to hit her with a punch aimed between her shoulder blades. Due to her "gift" eyes, Tsume immediately, moved to her left, avoiding Tyrell's fist. Moving on instinct, she jumped did a pirouet, hoping for her tail to smash into the side of the handsome man. Following her with difficulty, Tyrell turned towards Tsume and lifted his left knee to block her tail. "Hold on a minute here." He thought, looking confused, but succeeded in repelling her. "I can't believe I didn't notice she had a tail... Well, I can just argue I was too busy looking at her pretty face. That should get me outta any potential hot water." He thought, smiling again. Bending his knees, Tyrell shot forward, bringing his left fist back and then swiftly forward, attempting to hit her in the stomach. Not seeing the jap, Tsume was sent back several feet, landing next to a stone wall. "Well, you must be stronger than I thought. No matter. I still haven't tried anything I consider powerful." she said, giving a flirtatious wink towards her opponent. Without any thought, Tsume leaped over the stone wall. "Catch me if you can, little man." Tyrell nearly choked! "Am I dreaming?" He pinched himself to see and yelped. "Nope, guess I'm awake." Then her comment hit him like a ton of bricks. "Little man!?" He stood for a time, barely breathing before he took after her with a jump that cracked the ground beneath him. As he leapt over the wall, he took a quick glance and caught sight of her running around a corner. "Tag, eh? That's a game I can play." He followed her, skidding around the corner in hot pursuit, the smile never leaving his face. "Heh..." Tsume thought as she quickly appeared behind Tyrell and threw her tail down on his head. "You must be lovesick. Even an unseated member of the Gotei 13 would have seen that coming." she said, returning to their game of hide-and-seek. Tyrell's head rattled in place comically and shook for a moment before he refocused and stopped himself. "Ouch. Somehow, the comment hurt even more..." He went back to chasing her, this time more wary. "I ain't lovesick." He muttered below his breathe. "But where did you go this time?" He kept running, thinking that he saw her dart into an intersecting street. "Haha! Gotcha!" He skidded and leapt through the gap! As Tyrell appeared in the street, Tsume held out her palm. "Stop!" she said, sounding very terrifying. "We will not her the people on this street. Let's go somewhere more quiet." As she spoke, she began to walk passed her opponent, making her way towards a clearing. Tyrell stopped a few inches from her outstretched palm, feeling like a child being scolded for doing something wrong. "Wow," He thought as she walked past him. "She's forceful... and scary," But he followed after her regardless, enjoying the time he was spending with her. "Hey, wait up." He ran to catch up, and fell in beside her as they came onto the clearing. As they entered the small clearing, Tsume looked back and forth. "This looks like a suitable place. Now, since I made the first move, it's your turn to make your move." she said, with a large grin on her face. As she readied herself for the ensuing battle, she make sure her gauntlet was tight on her arm. "That's fair enough," He said, nodding. Tyrell leapt backwards firstly and sheathed his zanpakutō, deciding to go with Hakuda for a while. Bending his knees, he soon jumped into the air and came down with his right leg swinging towards Tsume's head! "Damn!" Tsume thought as she tried jumping back, but was still hit in the thigh, sending her fairly far from Tyrell. "Well, that was good. Now it's my turn." she said, another wink escaping her person. Instantly, she created a mirror in front of herself. "Now come." "Damn it, Tyrell! Stop looking at her winking at you and keep your head in the fight!" Stopping to look at the mirror reflecting the light, he hesitated, though only momentarily. "I've never been good with this analyzing thing," He said calmly, lunging forward with a testing punch that still held quite a bit of force. "Heh, fool." Tsume said as she walked through her mirror. As Tyrell focused on punching the mirror, Tsume appeared from another mirror located behind her opponent. As he made contact with the mirror, Tsume merely poked Tyrell in the back. "You were right; you're not good at analyzing your opponent's moves. You are, however, very good at analyzing your opponent's body." she said with a small snicker accompanying it. Turning, he looked at the mirrors and nodded. "I always do better with a visual demonstration anyway," He said, in answer to both her comments. "And the latter, you can't really blame me for looking..." He said, just loud enough for her to hear, though his tone was truthful. "But," Flames emanated from his body as his spiritual energy rose and he leapt back a little, "lets see if you can stand the heat." The flames directed themselves towards Tsume. As the flames swirled towards Tsume, she merely directed her mirror in front of her. As the fire made contact with the reflective glass, a larger flame enveloped Tyrell's flame and began to fly towards Tsume's opponent. "Heh, have fun..." "I wonder just how much those mirrors can hack before they break?" Watching the flames, he raised his zanpakutō, a smile betraying his intentions. "Reduce 'em to ash, Ennetsujigoku!" The flames were absorbed by the flames of his Gouka attack and Tyrell burst forward, drawing his left hand back as he moved. "Ikkotsu!" He struck the surface of the mirror with a single powerful punch... As his fist connected with the glass, it shattered into thousands of pieces. Without a look of concern, Tsume spoke. "Your funeral." Suddenly, all of the shattered pieces began to fly towards Tyrell, aimed for his vital organs. As the shards of the mirror came towards him, Tyrell knelt in the shape of a ball to protect his vitals and exerted his spiritual energy, his forehead furrowed in concentration. His Gouka ability emanated from his body in thick waves of searing flame that protected him from the large majority of the shards by reducing them to ash as they touched the flames; though the final fifty or so embedded themselves in his arms, legs and chest. Wincing through the pain, Tyrell rose and grinned despite his bloodied body. "Ouch. That one... hurt," He took a testing walk forward and gave himself a shake as he adopted a defensive stance. "We've only begun." Tsume's grin grew. "My, you look very sexy with blood all over you." she said as she charged towards her opponent, gauntlet outstretched. He stammered, surprise taking hold. His body didn't move until Tsume's fist connected him straight in the jaw! The pain didn't hit him, not immediately. "My ears weren't lying," Sent sprawling, Tyrell shook the speckled vision from his eyes and stood. "Your a forward one," He said, turning to face her. "but I like that in a girl. Whats the point in being shy? Besides," He walked forward, flames dancing around him, "your not just sexy, but downright beautiful." "Heh, flattery won't save you here." Tsume replied as she continued her onslaught. As she continued, her mind was full of new thoughts. "No one has ever said I was... beautiful. He's so charming. I think... I might actually... be falling for him..." "I wouldn't expect it to," He replied, matching her strikes and deflecting her attacks. One brushed his shoulder and another caught him in the ribs, but he was having the time of his life. "Heh. Say what she likes, but her eyes just lit up... Isn't she used to compliments like that?" He thought, leaping back and bouncing off a wall of solidified Reishi to renew his attacks once more. Tsume, annoyed by how easily Tyrell was defending himself, she created twenty mirrors, all surrounding her opponent. "How fun this shall be..." she said, smirk covering her face. Skidding to halt and looking around, Tyrell had a sinking feeling. "This can only end badly..." Those mirrors were potent, though there was one thing he could do... "Rengoku." A sphere of flame, created seemingly from nothing, surrounded Tsume; completely bypassing the mirrors around him. "I can create flames," He said, "so all I have to do is avoid the mirrors." The sphere began to collapse in on itself. Without a word, Tsume created a new mirror within the ball of fire and seeming stepped through it. As she stepped through it, she appeared from another mirror, directly behind Tyrell. "Why, hello." He looked beyond the mirrors, then at Tsume and then back at the mirrors again. He looked more confused with every swing of his head. "How...? Now that has got to come in handy." He turned to look at her and smiled. "Hello to you too, pretty lady." Without a moments notice, Tsume grabbed Tyrell's head and kissed him. They stood there for several seconds, neither backing away. After what seemed like eternity, Tsume released the man. "Heh..." she said as she disappeared into another mirror. He'd redeemed himself with that kiss, or so he thought at any rate. His heart was racing and he couldn't really blame it. But that left him right back at square one. "This isn't one bit fair... These mirrors..." He tried to step through like Tsume had, but that didn't work and only made him look a fool when he started rubbing his sore nose. "Well, there's always up." He leapt as high as his legs would propel him and used his minute skill in Shunpo to float there before descending to stand behind Tsume. "It worked? No way..." He pulled her close and swept her into his arms, where he kissed her. Caught completely by surprise, Tsume didn't give Tyrell any fight. In fact, she kissed back, as passionately as she knew how. When he lot her go, reluctantly at that, he simply smiled as warmly as he could manage. "I've never felt like this..." He thought. He was looking into her eyes, those yellow eyes like gold looking at him. "You know, I like your eyes." "Thanks. And I like your vulnerability." Tsume replied as she smashed her tail into Tyrell's legs, hoping to make them buckle. "Oh crap...!" And they did, but Tyrell put his hand out as he fell and pushed off the ground to take him into the air, where he twisted before descending with a spin kick aimed for Tsume's position! Completely taken by surprise, Tsume was sent a few paces back, landing at the base of a tree. As she wiped the grime off of her, she spoke. "Nice trick. You play rough. I like guys who are rough." she said, sending another wink her opponent's way. "Rough, eh?" Tyrell looked up and assumed a crouching position, before shooting forward like a bullet from a gun. He winked as he moved forward, though. "Tsume, I think your my kinda girl!" He skidded to a sudden halt just in front of her and smiled like a big goof. "Your clothes are all dirty," He remarked quietly, eyes locked on hers. "Well, how 'bout you tear them off then, eh?" she said as she tackled Tyrell, sending them both to the ground. He caught her and laughed, wrapping his arms around her and smiling as he kissed her. "Where the hell have you been all my life?" He said, lying on the ground. "I don't know," she said as she gasped for air. "Where have you been?" she asked, all the while ripping off Tyrell's clothes... Tyrell made no objection and returned the behavior without hesitation. He kissed her again. Fifteen minutes later... Tsume rose from her position, adjusting her top. As she got up, she strapped her gauntlet back on, waiting for her fight to continue. Tyrell watched her as he slowly got back to his own feet; a smile of happiness showing. "We should meet up more often," He said, holding his ground as he held his zanpakutō in a backwards grip, "Its been a while since I've found anyone I can really be myself around. Besides, I think I'd like to get to know you better." "I agree." she replied, sending her fist towards her lover, hoping to knock him out. He smiled, somehow predicting the reaction and performed a back-flip to safety. "I'm looking forward to it," Flames awoke around him and a smile split his face as he said quietly "Gouka", and a trail of flame left the tip of his blade, with Tyrell himself taking to the skies. Confused by Tyrell's latest technique, Tsume created a slew of mirrors, all surrounding her opponent. Whatever he was planning, she would be prepared... As expected, the flame was redirected to where he was, but gravity was already working in Tyrell's favor as he descended quickly, sheathing his zanpakutō. "Sōkotsu!" He stated, as the flames of his Gouka ability surrounded his arms and body. Any of the surrounding mirrors beneath him were shattered and he continued descending until he struck the earth with both fists, sending his spiritual energy outward as he struck, creating a shock-wave that sent a wave of dirt out from the center! Throwing up her arms, Tsume kept the dust out of her eyes. "That was close..." she thought as she appeared behind her make-out partner. Instantly, she directed all of the shattered mirror pieces towards Tyrell, aimed for non-vital areas of his body. "Rengoku." The words were whispered, but instead of the attacks usual usage which formed the sphere around a foe, Tyrell formed it around himself; using it as a make-shift shield against the mirror shards and stood calmly in the center of that inferno as the heat caused him to stagger a little. Sweat beaded from his body, and after a count of twenty, he dispelled the fire and felt the cool wind on his skin once again. "Remind me never... to do that again," The heat made him short of breathe and a little sun-burnt, but he adopted a defensive stance regardless. "But, you look so sexy when you sweat," Tsume replied as she gently ran her fingers through Tyrell's hair. Immediately following, Tsume attempted to knee her lover in the gut. And she succeeded. Tyrell fell to his knees, clutching his gut with both hands, zanpakutō falling to his side with a muffled sound. Grunts escaped him, painful and agonized. "Love... hurts..." He said, attempting to stand on legs gone shaky. "And your gorgeous when your ruthless." Pain wracked his body, from now and past injuries, all gathering at once. Tsume, growing bored of this pointless fight, looked Tyrell deep within the eyes. "Now, you will forget this ever happened, and you will only remember our "special moment." From here on out, we shall be romantically involved. Got it?" she spoke, her voice sounding like one thousand angels. And right then, Tyrell reckoned she looked like a thousand angels. He got to his feat, laughing slightly. "I'm a lucky guy," He said, returning her look. Even though his wounds were in agony, not a drop of that pain was reflected in his eyes. He simply stood, looking into her pale yellow eyes. "You're beautiful," He whispered. Right there, he was a happy man. The End!